


razorblade kisses

by IceImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent discussions, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild jealousy, so many strap ons, sombra gets the shit fucked out of her: the fic, what's better than one hot sniper lady? TWO hot sniper ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 11:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceImagines/pseuds/IceImagines
Summary: "If Sombra didn‘t know Widow so well, she‘d think she wasn‘t looking forward to this. It is quite the opposite. But Widow seems to feel a need to prove something to Ashe. Maybe it‘s because they‘re both snipers. Maybe it‘s because they‘re both rich and snobby.Or maybe it‘s because they both know exactly what they want, and what they want is Sombra. Only Sombra."





	razorblade kisses

**Author's Note:**

> work title yeehaw
> 
> i don't know dude. don't look at me 
> 
> this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written no i will not apologize you will accept sombra taking the strap from two rich snobby snipers or you will skedaddle

„Before we do anything, we‘re going to have to lay down some ground rules.“ 

Sombra‘s voice is the only noise permeating the silence in the cheap motel room. It‘s the middle of the afternoon and the thin white curtains do little to keep the sweltering heat out. Inside, the air is thick and stuffy, barely eased by the old ceiling fan weakly rotating above them. Once every hour or so, a car drives past outside, gone as quick as it has come. None ever stop and pull into the motel‘s driveway. When Sombra arrived here earlier with Widowmaker, the century old Jeep of the woman they‘re meeting was the only other car. 

Under different circumstances, Sombra would probably think more about the eeriness that is palpable in every cranny and every nook in this building that seems almost from another time. Something doesn‘t seem right here, and normally, she‘d be dying to know what it is, but right now, her eyes are fixated on only one thing, and that is the woman sitting opposite of her and Widowmaker, reclined in her shaky-looking wooden chair, utterly self-assured like she owns the place, because, Sombra realizes, she probably does, like she owns almost everything around these parts. 

Ashe has not taken her hat off, but Sombra supposes that won‘t stay that way for long. If she intends to keep it on during the activities to come, well, Sombra will be welcome to show her out. Ashe might be the uncontested queen of this region, but even she would be careful to anger Sombra while the blue-skinned woman whose lap she is currently perched on is there, glaring at Ashe like she wants to burn holes into her forehead. If Sombra didn‘t know Widow so well, she‘d think she wasn‘t looking forward to this. It is quite the opposite. But Widow seems to feel a need to prove something to the gang leader. Maybe it‘s because they‘re both snipers. Maybe it‘s because they‘re both rich and snobby. 

Or maybe it‘s because they both know exactly what they want, and what they want is Sombra. Only Sombra. The thought makes her shiver even as she clings just a little bit tighter to Widow, arms wrapped around her neck. Her eyes don‘t leave Ashe‘s face as a grin slowly spreads over the woman‘s sharp features. 

„Hit me, darlin‘.“

Sombra doesn‘t bother to hide how the way the nickname rolls off Ashe‘s tongue makes her shiver. 

„First rule“, she says, „stop means stop. Just because I like getting tied up and slapped around doesn‘t mean you can do whatever you want to me. If I safeword, you stop. No questions asked.“

„And if you don‘t“, Widow adds from behind her, in a low purr that sounds more threatening than anything, „then I‘ll make you stop. And then I‘ll kill you, very slowly and very painfully.“ 

Sombra thinks that Widow is laying it on a little thick, but on the other hand, Ashe could use a little more fear in her. And after all, they barely know this woman. Two days of failed negotiations with Deadlock, a few glasses of whisky, a bite of a bright red painted lip. Her shotgun rests on the table next to them, along with Widow‘s rifle and Sombra‘s SMG. A peace offering, but the weapon is still within arms reach. No matter how much she smiles, Ashe is what she is. 

All of them are. 

„Got it“, she says after a pause. Still smiling. „What safeword d‘you want?“ 

Sombra casts another glance at the guns on the table.

„Viper.“ 

Ashe laughs, a deep, throaty sound slightly distorted by years of cigarettes taking their toll on her lungs. „Oh, I like you.“ 

Widow tightens her arms around Sombra‘s waist, almost possessively. Sombra looks at her over her shoulder, _knock it off_ clear in her expression. With a quiet grumble, Widow loosens her grip again, hiding her face in Sombra‘s shoulder. If she‘s going to be jealous, she‘s in the wrong place. They discussed this last night. Widow wanted this. 

She can leave anytime if she wants to. But Sombra has a feeling she won‘t. 

„Second rule: you don‘t touch Widow at all unless she asks you to.“

Ashe‘s looking at Widow now, over Sombra‘s shoulder. „And will you, gorgeous? Hm?“ 

Widow sounds almost bored when she responds. „Maybe.“ 

Ashe probably can‘t tell, but the suppressed desire is evident in her voice. Sombra is pretty sure she means yes and doesn‘t want to admit it, but Sombra doesn‘t say anything about it, instead goes on with counting down her rules.

„Third rule, no touching my implants. If it‘s an accident, fine, but avoid it. If I catch you trying to play with them, this is over immediately.“

„You know, for a sub, you sure are bossy.“

„Sounds like you haven‘t had a good sub in a while, then“, Sombra retorts. „I‘m the one in control here, _amiga_. Anything that says different is an act and nothing more. It‘s that simple.“ 

Ashe‘s smile gains some edge. There‘s something razor sharp in the curl of her mouth. Something that makes Sombra want to trace those blood red lips with her nail before finding out if they taste as metallic as they look. 

„Understood.“ 

„Good.“ Sombra holds her gaze for several seconds, silently, before continuing. 

„Fourth rule: you don‘t tell a living soul that this ever happened. If you do, I will know. Trust me.“ 

„I don‘t doubt it, sugar.“

Sombra listens for a hint of mockery in her voice, but there is nothing. Ashe is probably a very good liar, though. Sombra will have to keep an eye on her.

The ever-so-slight ache between her thighs reminds her that it‘s worth the effort. 

„That it?“ Ashe almost sounds impatient now, and it‘s Sombra‘s turn to grin. 

„Unless you have any additions.“ 

„Nah.“ 

„Good...“ Sombra considers her for a moment, before rising from Widow‘s lap and stepping over to Ashe. 

„One more thing, actually.“ For a brief moment, she lightly runs a finger along one of those perfectly cut cheekbones, before she takes hold of Ashe‘s wide-brimmed hat and tips it back until it slides off her head and falls to the floor with a light thud. 

„_That_ has to go“, Sombra murmurs, her hand lingering on Ashe‘s face. 

„Careful with that.“ Ashe doesn‘t sound angry. Her eyes are transfixed on Sombra standing over her. Sombra can feel Widow‘s gaze at her back, watching. 

„You gonna do something about it?“ It‘s a challenge, and Ashe takes it, both hands raising up to grip Sombra‘s waist and gently, but firmly pulling her down to sit in her lap. A small squeak of surprise escapes Sombra when Ashe‘s lips touch her throat. The hands at her waist are warm through the thin fabric of her top. The throbbing between her legs becomes more pronounced. 

„Was gonna take it off anyway“, Ashe murmurs against her skin. „Don‘t think we‘ll be needing clothes for a while.“ She‘s kissing Sombra‘s neck now, lips and teeth and tongue, leaving tiny bites all over her jawline and her pulse point before soothing them with soft licks that seem entirely too gentle for a woman like this, all sharp lines and whisky and calloused hands, but Sombra is discovering quickly that she‘s good at more than shooting a gun. She crosses her legs over each other, and suddenly her knee is pressing between Sombra‘s thighs and she can‘t help but let out a gasp. She digs her nails into Ashe‘s shoulders and hopes she feels it through her dress shirt as Sombra rolls her hips down against the pressure. 

„What do you want me to call you, hm? Babydoll?“ 

Sombra shivers, harsher this time. „That- that‘s good.“ She grits her teeth when Ashe bites down on her neck a little harder. „A- anything, really, except- ah- slut or whore, or slave- oh-“ 

One of Ashe‘s hands has come up to tangle in her hair and gently pull her head back to expose more of her soft throat. She can‘t help it, she lets out a whine, and Ashe‘s deep chuckle sends a bolt of white hot heat down her spine. 

„And don‘t call her kitten.“ Widow‘s voice is velvety soft behind them, with just the barest hint of danger in it. She‘s starting to get into character, and the knowledge only furthers Sombra‘s growing arousal. „That is _my_ name for her.“ 

Ashe‘s free hand slips around to paw at Sombra‘s ass, hiking her already short leather skirt further up. 

„Is that so?“ 

Sombra can feel the vibrations of Ashe‘s voice where her lips are still pressed to her throat. Her hand skims up and down her inner thigh, warm skin and the smooth leather of her fingerless gloves, moving slowly, much too slowly. Sombra can feel her soaked underwear cling to her with every miniscule shift of her hips. She needs Ashe‘s fingers higher, higher.

„Do you like it, seeing me play with your little kitten?“ 

Somehow, the name Widow calls her when she fucks her is incredibly hot coming from Ashe‘s lips. Something in how strange it sounds, foreign. Almost wrong. But only almost.

Widow doesn‘t respond, but Sombra can hear her growl softly. She likes it, yes, even though she‘s too proud to admit it. 

For a split second, Ashe‘s fingertips brush Sombra‘s clit through her panties, and she whines loudly, before Ashe abruptly draws back, releases her jugular from between her teeth. 

„Why don‘t you show us what a good girl you can be, darlin‘?“

Sombra understands at once. Meeting Ashe‘s gaze and holding it, she slides off her lap and onto her knees. It‘s a little uncomfortable on the hard wooden floor, but she doesn‘t mind when Ashe spreads her legs and shifts her hips a little closer to the edge of the chair, her intent clear. 

Sombra feels Widow‘s eyes on her as she starts to unbuckle Ashe‘s pants, a process that is much more difficult than she would like, there are too many straps and zippers and clasps and just when Sombra is starting to wonder why Ashe didn‘t bother putting on something easier to take off for this, she manages to get her leather chaps off, yanking them downwards with a little more force than necessary. She earns herself a scratch on the back of her neck for her trouble, but all it does it force a moan out from between clenched teeth. Briefly she wonders how Ashe manages to keep her nails so perfectly manicured while being a sniper, but then she pulls Ashe‘s zipper down and the scent of her arousal hits her and she stops thinking about her fingernails. 

Ashe is a lot more turned on than Sombra expected from what little foreplay there has been. Sombra has barely touched her yet, and yet when her jeans lie pooled on the floor next to her hastily kicked off boots, she finds her soaking, functional black underwear doing nothing to hide it. Sombra allows herself a grin for a brief moment before Ashe digs her nails harder into her scalp and reminds her that she has a job to do. 

She wonders what Widow‘s face looks like right now as she kisses the inside of Ashe‘s pale thigh. Widow has not made a sound and Sombra wants to know so bad if this is affecting her nearly as much as it‘s affecting Sombra. She decides to risk stealing a glance over her shoulder, just for a second, and catches a glimpse of Widow lounging in her chair, far more relaxed than she‘d been a few minutes ago, clearly struggling to keep her face impassive. There‘s a tiny spark of jealousy in her amber eyes, but much more importantly, there‘s _want_, raw and fiery hot, and the sight alone almost makes Sombra whimper before she‘s abruptly yanked back in by her hair, suddenly face to face with Ashe‘s cunt, still covered by her panties. The smell is so intense it makes Sombra‘s head swim for a moment. 

„None of that.“ The reprimand comes from behind her, unexpectedly. Widow‘s voice is a just a tiny bit rougher than it was before. „You‘re going to behave and do as you‘re told, aren‘t you, _mon chaton?_“ It‘s phrased as a question, but the command is clear in Widow‘s tone. 

Sombra doesn‘t test their patience any longer. She hooks her fingers in the waistband of Ashe‘s panties and drags them down until they join her pants on the floor. Ashe tightens her grip on her hair, and Sombra moves in and then she‘s tasting her, swirling her tongue around her clit, already a little swollen, before licking a long stripe through her and barely darting past her entrance. The appreciative little moan from above her encourages her, and she repeats the process, gradually increasing the pace and pressure of her attentions until Ashe‘s thighs are quivering around her head. She‘s almost completely quiet, much like Widow, but Sombra can tell she‘s already drawing closer and closer to release. The mere thought of this must have worked her up more than Sombra expected. Then again, she herself isn‘t doing too well either. With every swipe of her tongue, every barely audible gasp from Ashe, she feels the heat at the apex of her thighs growing until it‘s close to unbearable. The temptation to slip her own hand between her legs and tend to herself is so strong, but she holds herself back. It will be worth it. The thought of the reward that awaits her makes her mouth water even as the lower half of her face is gradually becoming covered in Ashe‘s slick. 

She wraps her lips around Ashe‘s clit and sucks lightly, peering up at her through dark lashes to gauge her reaction. She catches a glimpse of Ashe‘s head tipped back as she‘s hissing through her teeth, then her hand at the back of Sombra‘s head pushes her further in and she goes back to concentrating on her task. An iron determination settles in her gut the more Ashe starts to shake in her chair. She sucks harder on her clit, shivering at the way Ashe‘s nails dig into her scalp, before dragging the flat of her tongue over her front several times and finally pressing it into her as far as it will go. Ashe‘s hips buck, and she is moaning now, finally unable to keep quiet any longer, and Sombra is sure she catches a soft gasp from Widow behind her. She feels her own eyes roll back in her head as she licks at Ashe‘s clit faster, clawed nails dragging down her thighs. Ashe is babbling something Sombra doesn‘t understand, rolling her hips feverishly, and Sombra can tell she‘s so close, just a little bit more-

Sombra‘s teeth lightly graze over Ashe‘s clit for an instant, and suddenly the woman‘s thighs are clamping around her head tight as a vice and Sombra can feel her arching her back high, hips twitching, as she comes into Sombra‘s mouth. It catches Sombra by surprise by for an instant. She‘s used to Widow and the endless amounts of patience she requires to even be able to orgasm. But Ashe has had Sombra‘s head between her legs for no more than a few minutes, and yet she‘s trying to suppress her quiet whimpers as she comes down from her high, her whole body still shaking slightly. 

Ashe‘s hand in Sombra‘s hair has gone slack, and she lets Sombra lean back and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Sombra is breathing heavily, and it‘s not from exhaustion. She can feel herself throbbing, every nerve a live wire, aching to be touched. The hard floor under her bare knees doesn‘t hurt anymore. All there is is Ashe‘s scent overwhelming Sombra‘s senses, the image of her as she sits slumped in her chair, eyes closed, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and Widow‘s searing gaze that Sombra feels at her back as strongly as she would physical touch. 

„Good girl“, Ashe gasps out, and Sombra can‘t suppress a tiny whimper. 

„You were right.“ She‘s addressing Widow now. „She eats pussy good. Real good.“ 

„Doesn‘t she?“ Sombra can hear the smirk in Widow‘s voice, and for a brief second she wonders when they had the chance to talk about her pussy eating skills, but then Ashe stands and pulls Sombra to her feet. The next moment, Widow is pressed against her back, and she has lots of other things to think about, like the two pairs of hands roving all over her, exploring, even groping in places, but never in a way that makes it uncomfortable. She sighs and lets her head drop back onto Widow‘s shoulder as her girlfriend‘s slender fingers massage her breasts through her thin shirt, her mouth attached to Sombra‘s already bruised neck. 

„You did so well, _chérie_“, Widow purrs lowly, not letting up in her caresses. „You made her come so easily with that pretty little mouth of yours, didn‘t you?“

„She did.“ Ashe is trailing kisses along her jawline, only featherlight, a sharp contrast to the rough treatment from Widow. Sombra wonders faintly if she‘s leaving red lipstick marks all over her. 

„Do you think she deserves a reward for her hard work?“, Widow asks in a faux-thoughtful tone as she roughly pinches Sombra‘s nipples, making her groan. 

Ashe‘s hands are on Sombra waist, tugging at the fabric of her top where it‘s tucked into her skirt. „Yeah, I think she does.“ Her voice is still a little rough, breathing still a little heavy, and it makes Sombra twist between her and Widow, almost subconsciously trying to get them where she needs them so bad, where she‘s hot and wet and _ready_ and still they make her wait. As impatient as they were with her minutes ago, they take their time undressing her, the slowly setting sun outside throwing a golden glow over the three of them as Sombra‘s clothes hit the floor one by one. Ashe tugs her shirt over her head first, and she barely has a second to welcome the feeling of the ever so slight compression from the tight fit vanishing before Widow‘s fingers are toying with the metal pierced through her nipples and the waves of heat coursing through her body are all there is. 

She barely notices when her skirt is unzipped and pulled down, leaving her in nothing but her boots and the tiny scrap of fabric that is her panties. Widow is cold at her back, the feeling familiar and almost soothing by now, but contrasted with Ashe‘s heat at her front it‘s dizzying, so much so that‘s it‘s almost too much to bear, but only almost, not nearly enough for _viper_ to form on her lips as Ashe hooks her fingers into the waistband of Sombra‘s panties to yank them down, too. 

Ashe parts from her only for Widow to gently walk her backwards to the bed, cream colored sheets still untouched. They fall back onto it easily, Widow‘s lithe clothed form pressing against Sombra‘s bare one as their mouths crash together. Widow‘s kiss is familiar, but no less thrilling now than it was the first time, and it does nothing less to further the molten heat in the pit of Sombra‘s stomach. 

Her boots and socks come off somewhere along the way until she‘s entirely naked, Widow pinning her to the bed. It almost feels a little unfair - Widow is still fully dressed - but there‘s also something oddly arousing about it. It feels vulnerable, but in a good way. In a way that makes her desperately want more. 

Widow lightly grips her chin and turns her head to make her watch as Ashe undresses the rest of the way, shrugging first out of her leather vest, her gloves, then unbuttoning her white dress shirt and letting it fall to the floor, and then, finally, unhooking her bra, leaving her just as bare as Sombra is. 

Sombra takes a moment to appreciate the view - Ashe is gorgeous, her body the clear result of two decades on the road, all taut muscles and harsh lines, and not a few scars scattered over her pale skin. Her lipstick is smudged, and her white hair is messy and she‘s breathing hard, and when she steps over to the chair Widow had been sitting on and retrieves the bag on the floor next to it, raw need makes Sombra‘s stomach clench so hard it hurts. Widow apparently decides to have mercy on her, because she shifts a knee between Sombra‘s legs and lets her grind against it as they both watch Ashe unzip the bag and produce a leather strap on holster, with a long, dark red dildo already attached to it, and a bottle of lubricant. Sombra feels her mouth water. Goddammit, she‘s a mess. Her eyes are glued to the length of the toy as Ashe secures the straps around her waist and thighs before snapping the cap off the lube bottle and pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid into her palm. Slowly, she spreads it over the shaft of the dildo, coating it thoroughly, and she‘s definitely putting a show on if she way she returns Sombra‘s hungry gaze so unwaveringly is any indication, but Sombra is far from complaining. She can‘t think of anything but how good that cock is going to feel inside her, how it‘s going to stretch her out, fill her up so perfectly like she‘s been wanting all day since they got here. 

Ashe slowly approaches the bed, and Widow lifts off of Sombra, leaving her bare and vulnerable by herself and it‘s scary for just one second until Ashe is over her, leans down and kisses her. She tastes like lipstick and a hint of whiskey she had to have been drinking earlier, somehow sharper and rougher than Widow ever has even in her most reckless moments. Sombra almost misses the warm fingers drifting down her abdomen and between her legs until one is suddenly buried inside her without warning, and she almost cries out. It stings a little, but the pleasure far outweighs the pain when Ashe crooks her finger to hit against the spot on Sombra‘s front wall that makes her see stars. She thrusts it in and out slowly a few times before carefully adding another, gently stretching Sombra open in preparation for the real point of this - the cock rubbing slightly against Sombra‘s inner thigh with every shift of Ashe‘s body above her, making her shiver. 

When Ashe is three fingers in and Sombra is more than past the point of being able to hold back her moans, writhing underneath the woman and subtly trying to shift her hips to get the dildo closer to where she wants it, she notices something else. A sound, very quiet, and then, a smell. 

Heartbeat quickening, Sombra cranes her neck, and when she catches sight of Widow, her breath catches in her throat. 

Widow‘s pants are off, her shirt pushed up over her small breasts, and she‘s leaning back against the headboard as her fingers are busy between her legs, eyes glued to Sombra and Ashe in front of her, and Sombra clenches down on Ashe‘s hand, _hard_. The sight is without a doubt the hottest thing she‘s ever seen, and if Ashe doesn‘t get a move on soon, dammit, Sombra feels like she might explode. 

Ashe catches on to her desperation and smirks in a way that seems almost sadistic. 

„You want something, babydoll?“ 

Sombra moans through her teeth. „Please“, she manages to get out. 

Ashe crooks her fingers again. „Gonna need you to be a little more specific there.“ 

„Ah- God, fuck me!“ Sombra is almost sobbing at this point. Her thighs are shaking, sweat starting to bead on her brow. „Fuck me, please, I need it in me so bad!“ 

Ashe hisses above her, then abruptly pulls her fingers out. Before Sombra can complain, hands are grabbing her waist and she‘s flipped over roughly, tits pressing flat against the mattress as Ashe pulls her hips upwards slightly and shoves a knee between Sombra‘s legs, forcing them further apart until she‘s half kneeling, half lying on the bed, face first, legs spread wide and her pussy wet and on display. Her thighs are quivering in anticipation as she tries to calm her breathing. 

Slowly, much too slowly, Ashe moves in closer behind her until the tip of the dildo is dragging over Sombra‘s cunt, brushing her clit until it catches against her folds. Sombra screws her eyes shut. She can feel her blood pounding in her ears, the world reduced to the feeling of the head of Ashe‘s cock up against her entrance and her hands digging roughly into Sombra‘s hips. Faintly, she can hear the wet sounds of Widow‘s fingers slipping through her folds, her barely there quiet gasps. 

It feels like an eternity passes until Ashe finally moves, hips rocking into Sombra‘s and making the tip press into her, millimeters at a time, spreading her so torturously slowly she can barely take it. When the head is finally in all the way, Sombra‘s hands have a white knuckled grip on the bedsheets, her mouth dropped open in silent pleasure. 

That silence quickly morphs into something else entirely when Ashe moves again and the cock begins to fill Sombra up, inch by inch, rubbing and pressing against all the right spots inside her. By the time it bottoms out in her cunt, Sombra is moaning without restraint, tiny bucks of her hips trying to pull Ashe deeper somehow as she practically writhes on her cock.

„Tell me how it feels, kitten“, Widow almost gasps out, breathlessly. Her face is slightly flushed lavender when Sombra looks up at her. 

„It feels- it feels so good“, Sombra whimpers, „It‘s so deep, _araña_, so- so big, I- _fuck-_“ 

Ashe has started rolling her hips against Sombra, and she forgets to keep talking. She‘s still tight enough to feel every push and pull of the thick length inside her deeply, viscerally, but not enough for it to be painful, and the feeling is so full, so _perfect_ that it takes her breath away for more than a few moments. Her whole body moves every time Ashe‘s hips rock into her, one hand pressing down on the back of her neck to keep her head down, the other digging sharply into her waist as she slowly starts to pick up the pace. 

Soon, Ashe‘s thrusts grow rough and quick, the room filled with the sounds of her hips smacking against Sombra‘s ass, the wet noises the dildo makes every time it pulls out and pushes back deep into her, Ashe‘s little growls and Sombra‘s increasingly desperate moans. Every time Sombra looks up, Widow‘s eyes are fixated onto to the two of them, wide and fogged over with pleasure as she fucks herself on three fingers now, and it makes Sombra jerk in Ashe‘s iron grip and clench down on her cock every time. Widow is mostly silent, as is Ashe behind Sombra, but it‘s not hard to tell just how hot this has her. It usually takes Sombra longer than this to get her this wet, she notes with a tiny sliver of hot jealousy. Her hands fist harder in the sheets, and she bares her teeth as she pushes back harder against Ashe‘s thrusts, arching her back. 

„What‘s that?“ She can hear the grin in Ashe voice, though her breath is noticeably labored. „Wish I‘d let you touch her, babydoll? Want to bury your face in her pussy like you did with me?“ 

„Yes“, Sombra hisses. Then, without warning, a hand grabs her hair and roughly yanks her head back, eliciting a gasp. Ashe‘s other hand reaches between her legs and starts rubbing Sombra‘s clit. 

„Maybe“, Ashe snarls, „I‘ll let you if you come for me now like a good girl.“ 

She starts fucking Sombra harder, cruelly pulling her hair all the while, and Sombra‘s mouth drops open. She‘s stretched wide open around Ashe‘s cock by now but the angle of her thrusts has shifted ever so slightly, and the head of the cock is railing into that one spot on her front wall over and over again, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through her every time. It makes her legs shake, her whole abdomen tense to the point of pain. 

Ashe is panting heavily behind her, Sombra can feel how hot her skin is every time her hips collide with her ass. Her off hand is merciless on Sombra‘s clit, the scrape of her nails adding to the sensation. Widow‘s face and chest are flushed across from her, thighs glistening with her own wetness. 

„Do it.“ The words almost sound whimpered. „Let go, _chaton_\- let me see...“ 

It‘s too much, Widow‘s voice, the pressure of Ashe‘s fingers on Sombra‘s clit, her erratic, violent thrusts into Sombra‘s dripping cunt, it‘s all too much. Sombra screams when she comes, the sound half muffled by the pillow she buries her face in while her thighs spasm and her hips buck helplessly, cunt clenching so hard around Ashe‘s cock she has no choice but to stay still. Her fingers lessen their pressure, but she keeps rubbing circles around Sombra‘s clit while she jerks under her, riding the last few waves of her orgasm. 

It takes Sombra almost a full minute to properly calm down. She‘s breathing hard, stars dancing in front of her vision. She can feel her own wetness dribbling down her thighs as Ashe slowly pulls out, making her grit her teeth against the overstimulation. This isn‘t what she‘s used to - Widow likes to edge her, make her beg for it, keep her just on the edge of orgasm for hours at a time until she finally lets her come. And that‘s good, it‘s great, in fact, but this - this is different. Exciting. 

In spite of her exhaustion, Sombra feels heat bubble up in her belly when she remembers that they aren‘t done. Nowhere close to it. 

„Sit up“, comes the slightly breathless command from Widow. She‘s pulled her fingers out of her pussy, granting Sombra an uninhibited view of what she‘s been doing to herself. Her cunt is sopping wet, slick smeared over the insides of her thighs and pooling a little on the sheets below her. She‘s fucked herself open enough for Sombra to catch a glimpse of dark blue where her lips are still parted, and she‘d be lying if she said that didn‘t send a harsh shiver through her as she obeys Widow‘s order, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. Ashe has gotten off the bed, maybe to clean herself up, though Sombra can‘t help but wonder what the point of that is. But then Widow gets onto her knees and shuffles forward until she‘s right in front of Sombra, and then grabs her face and kisses her and Sombra stops wondering. Widow is as cold as ever, and the familiar way her lips press against Sombra‘s and her tongue darts into her mouth helps ground her in reality. Sombra reaches up to bury her fingers in Widow‘s long dark hair; Widow allows the indulgence with a small chuckle. 

„How did you like that, _ma belle?_“, she murmurs into the kiss. Sombra draws in a deep, shuddering breath. 

„It- it was good.“ She moans quietly when Widow abandons her mouth to graze her teeth along her jawline. „Great.“ 

„You enjoyed being pounded by her while watching me touch myself?“ 

Sombra swallows, then nods. Widow smirks against her jaw. 

„And do you feel worn out yet?“ 

„No! No, I... I can take more.“ 

Widow pulls back a little to study Sombra‘s face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. „So eager“, she purrs. „Ah, _chaton_, I do love it when you‘re a good girl for me.“ 

She leans in and kisses Sombra again, swallowing the moan following her words. Sombra barely catches her breaking the kiss briefly to say something, and it takes her even longer to realize that it isn‘t directed at her. Her brain, fogged over with arousal, processes the words only instants before the mattress dips behind her as Ashe gets back onto the bed, and then her wrists are grabbed and pulled behind her back. 

The metal of the handcuffs is cold against her skin as Ashe snaps them in place. Sombra inhales sharply, enough so for Widow to halt in her caresses for a moment and murmur into her ear „Are you alright?“

„Yeah“, Sombra breathes out. „Yeah, I‘m good.“ She tugs on her new restraints experimentally and finds that the chain connecting her wrists is very short, no more than an inch. Heat is starting to pool in her belly once more. 

Widow gives her one more kiss, brief but hungry, before shuffling backwards once more. „On your back, at the edge of the bed“, she commands, fully in character again. „If you liked her cock so much, let‘s see how much more of it you can take.“ 

Ashe seems to understand her meaning. Strap-on still on and a vicious grin on her face, she gets off the bed and sinks to her knees in front of it so her hips are level with the edge. Sombra licks her lips when she catches sight of her own wetness still covering the shaft. She inches forward, then somewhat clumsily lies down and turns over onto her back. Ashe grabs her legs and pulls her closer still, until her ass is just barely still on the mattress, arms trapped underneath her back. 

„Aren‘t you a gorgeous sight, sweetheart“, Ashe purrs, hands running up and down Sombra‘s thighs and chuckling when her hips twitch upwards a little. 

„Need my dick back inside you so bad already?“ Her hand drifts down between Sombra‘s legs, and Sombra whines when Ashe‘s thumb teases her overstimulated clit. Widow has moved closer, she‘s sitting right behind Sombra now. Her hands reach out and cup the sides of Sombra‘s face, gently lifting her head and laying it in her lap. When Sombra looks up, she notices that Widow has taken her shirt off the rest of the way, leaving her as bare as Ashe and Sombra herself. Her long hair tickles Sombra‘s cheek when she leans down a bit, smiling. 

„_Tu vas le prendre comme une bonne fille, n‘est-ce pas?_“, she murmurs close to Sombra‘s ear, sending a harsh shiver down Sombra‘s spine. 

„Yes“, she croaks out. Ashe lifts her thighs so they‘re hooked over her shoulders, leaving her cunt exposed. The position has Sombra utterly defenseless, and the thought makes her bite her lip to suppress a moan. 

„Ready?“, Widow asks. A shaky nod. Widow‘s right hand settles on her breast to pinch and tug at her nipple while Ashe lines the dildo up once more. Sombra holds her breath, bracing herself-

Only to have it torn straight from her lungs the next moment when Ashe shoves herself as deep into Sombra‘s cunt as she can, without warning, in a single rough snap of her hips. Sombra can feel the fabric over Ashe‘s groin press against her clit as she leans over her. The feeling of being filled up and spread open is so sudden that Sombra completely forgets how to breathe for a moment. All she can do is helplessly buck her hips, writhing in Widow‘s and Ashe‘s grip, desperate whimpers falling from her lips. 

„_Dios- Dios mio..._“ 

Her exhaustion is all but gone as Ashe starts to fuck into her once more, without going slow at first this time. The angle provided by her legs thrown over Ashe‘s shoulders makes Ashe‘s cockhead scrape against her front wall with every rough thrust until Sombra‘s seeing stars. One of Widow‘s hands is on her nipple, the other slides further down to her clit, rubbing over the painfully swollen nub with her thumb. The stimulation from every angle is almost too much, Sombra can barely take it. She can‘t recall the last time she‘s felt this open and exposed, utterly at someone else‘s whim, trapped as she is between Widow cradling her head and Ashe slamming into her over and over between her spread legs. 

Faintly, she can smell Widow‘s arousal from where her head is cushioned on her thighs. When Sombra looks up, Widow‘s bottom lip is trapped between her teeth, face flushing again. She can‘t touch herself in this position, and Sombra wonders how long she can hold out. 

Ashe seems to have much the same thought. She flashes Widow a wolfish grin, not letting up in her thrusts. „What‘s the matter, gorgeous? Feeling a little frustrated?“ 

Widow lets out a small growl, and then Sombra doesn‘t have time to think about how unfairly hot that is because the next moment, Widow is shifting, lowering Sombra‘s head back onto the mattress and pushing herself up onto her knees. She inches forward until her thighs are resting on either side of Sombra‘s head and her cunt is positioned right over Sombra‘s face, arousal already dripping down on her chin. 

Sombra doesn‘t need any more incentives. She tilts her head up and licks a long stripe through Widow, drawing a rare deep groan from her lips, before focusing on her swollen clit. She sucks on it harshly, lightly grazes over it with her teeth, then pulls back to lazily circle the nub with long, slow licks, just like she knows Widow likes it.

Widow‘s taste is so familiar by now that it‘s lost its novelty, but that doesn‘t make the act any less enjoyable. Sombra is sure that she‘ll never get tired of the way Widow‘s soft thighs tremble around her head when her tongue brushes over her clit, of those small choked gasps she lets out the closer she gets, the broken French sentences she stammers out, utterly incomprehensible but incredibly beautiful to Sombra‘s ears nonetheless. 

Sombra knows it will take more than this to get Widow to come - her physiology makes it impossible for her to achieve the quick, easy, multiple orgasms that Sombra does frequently. But she‘s told Sombra that she enjoys it. That warm, quivering feeling of being close to release can last for hours for Widow, and Sombra is sure that it would drive her insane, but Widow relishes in every second of it. 

Sombra feels her weight shift forward on top of her, and her hand leaves Sombra‘s nipple to brace herself on her stomach. The next moment, there‘s a surprised noise from Ashe, only to be quickly swallowed up by what are unmistakably the sounds of kissing, muffled by Widow‘s thighs around Sombra‘s head. Sombra almost expects to feel jealous at the idea of her girlfriend making out with Ashe while she‘s sitting on Sombra‘s face, but there‘s nothing except smoldering heat as Ashe pumps her hips into her faster. Widow‘s started grinding against Sombra‘s mouth, shaking on top of her. This has to be really getting to her if she‘s that worked up already, but then again, Sombra can‘t really say anything. She feels herself stumbling towards another orgasm rapidly, overwhelmed by the pressure from all sides.

But then, when she‘s right on the precipice, her whole body burning and moaning desperately into Widow‘s pussy, Widow‘s hand suddenly withdraws from her clit, and Sombra can feel it as she roughly shoves against Ashe‘s chest to get her to stop before clambering off of Sombra‘s face.

„What-“, Ashe asks, voice full of confusion, at the same time that Sombra lets out a desperate whine, jerking against Ashe and trying to get her to move, but Ashe just turns and looks over her shoulder as Widow gets off the bed and steps over to the bag on the chair. After a moment, she produces a second harness, and an even larger, purple dildo with ridges and veins along the shaft, and a smirk spreads out over Ashe‘s face while Sombra‘s arousal-induced stupor keeps her from realizing what Widow‘s up to until Ashe suddenly pulls out of her entirely, prompting a whimper. She‘s so helpless, lying here with her hands tied behind her back, legs spread, wetness and lube smeared over the insides of her thighs, face flushed deep red; still she feels herself so close, all it would take is a tiny bit more, the smallest push would send her over the edge - what more do they want from her, what does she have to give that she hasn‘t already? 

She feels cold hands on her shoulders, helping her sit up. Her head is swimming, breathing hard. When did Widow get back on the bed? When Sombra looks down, the purple dildo is strapped to her hips, and she feels heat rushing through her system at the sight. 

Widow unlocks Sombra‘s handcuffs, tossing them aside. She‘s being very gentle, taking Sombra‘s wrists and lightly rubbing them to get the blood properly flowing again, brushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face and peppering featherlight kisses over her cheeks, forehead, and nose. 

„You‘ve been so good for us, _chérie_“, she murmurs close to Sombra‘s ear. „Do you think you‘re ready for more?“

„M-more?“, Sombra stammers out. „Tha- that already felt like plenty to me...“ 

Widow chuckles lowly. „Both of us, kitten. Can you handle both of us at once? Or will that be too much?“ 

Her meaning finally dawns on Sombra. She looks down to her strap-on, looks behind her to where Ashe is kneeling, her own silicone dick still on, and the thought of both of them inside her at the same time actually, physically makes her jerk and whimper in Widow‘s arms. 

She leans up and presses her lips to Widow‘s in a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. „Yes“, she breathes. „Yes, I- please.“ 

Widow strokes her hair. „Good girl.“ 

Then, her fingers shift from gently petting to grabbing, tangling in the brown and purple strands, and firmly pushing her down. Sombra follows at once until she‘s on all fours, suddenly face to face with Widow‘s cock. 

„Suck my dick“, Widow commands, and Sombra wouldn‘t dream of refusing. As she licks a long stripe along the underside of the thick shaft, she feels Ashe‘s hands spreading her ass cheeks, and then slick, lube-covered fingers pressing at her hole. Excitement coils deep her gut - she and Widow don‘t do anal a lot, but when they do, it‘s always so, so good, especially when she has something else in her pussy too. And though she‘s never actually been fucked by two women simultaneously, now, faced with the possibility, she‘s dying to find out what it‘s like. 

She licks over the head of Widow‘s cock teasingly, looking up at her girlfriend, taking in how she clenches her teeth as though she could actually feel what Sombra‘s tongue is doing. The hand at the back of Sombra‘s head pushes her forward, and she obediently dips onto the length, taking as much of the dildo into her mouth as she can. At the same time, one of Ashe‘s fingers pushes into her, and Sombra almost chokes for a moment before remembering to breathe through her nose. The dildo barely fits into her mouth, but she fights her gag reflex down and pushes herself further onto it, desperate to please. Widow‘s little cooed words of praise, the way she strokes her hair, sends a thrill through Sombra like nothing else. 

Her eyes cross slightly when she feels a second finger enter her. Ashe slowly twists them inside her, pushing them in and out, stretching her in preparation for the things to come. She hasn‘t hit Sombra‘s sweet spot yet, but the knowledge alone that she will makes Sombra push her hips back into the thrusts of her fingers, trying to get her deeper. She can feel her cunt dripping, desperately empty. She doesn‘t envy the hotel staff that will have to clean up here later. 

Widow has started shallowly thrusting into Sombra‘s mouth, eyes closed and head tipped back. Sombra knows that the piece of fabric that the cock is attached too is pushing against her clit with every motion, and the thought of Widow using her like this makes Sombra whimper, the noise distorted by the dick in her mouth. She sucks on the length, swirls her tongue around the head, then suddenly has to pull off it for a moment when a third finger sinks into her from behind. She rests her forehead against Widow‘s thigh, panting slowly as she rocks herself back into Ashe‘s thrusts, the dildo, wet with her spit, pressing against her cheek. Widow lovingly smiles down at her. 

„So beautiful“, she purrs. „Do you think you‘re ready for us, _chaton?_“ 

„Yeah“, Sombra manages to get out. „Yeah.“ 

Widow pulls her up onto her knees by her hair and wraps her arms around her waist to steady her. Her cock is pressing between Sombra‘s legs now, and she rubs it slowly along Sombra‘s slit, coating it in her slick. Sombra moans helplessly, burying her face in Widow‘s neck. 

„Please“, she begs, almost a sob in her voice. „Fuck me, _araña_, please.“ 

Widow pulls back until her cockhead is pressing against Sombra‘s entrance, but she doesn‘t push in yet, even as Sombra tries in vain to rock her hips down and get Widow inside of her. Instead, her hands glide down towards Sombra‘s ass, grabbing it roughly and spreading her cheeks once more. Then, something hard and cool is pressing against her stretched hole, and the next moment, Ashe‘s nails are digging into Sombra‘s waist as she slowly, much too slowly, pushes forward, cramming Sombra‘s hole full of just an inch of her cock until Sombra‘s crying out against Widow‘s neck, shaking between the two women. It stings a little, but it‘s really more the unfulfilled anticipation that‘s driving her crazy. She needs them inside so bad and still they‘re making her wait. 

Ashe‘s dildo feels a little different this time, she notes, smoother somehow. After a moment, she realizes that she must have put a condom on it, wherever she got that from, but doesn‘t get time to think about it much more, because Ashe starts rocking her hips into her, slowly filling her up until she‘s in as far as she can, Widow‘s cock rubbing against her clit. Sombra‘s mind feels entirely blank, focused on nothing but the feeling of herself stretched around Ashe‘s dildo, and Widow slowly sliding back down to her entrance. 

„Please. Please. Please.“ She‘s whispering it into Widow‘s neck, unable to even raise her voice at this point. She wants her so bad. 

And Widow smiles and pushes forward and all the air vanishes from Sombra‘s lungs. Widow‘s strap-on is quite a bit larger than Ashe‘s, but after what her cunt has already been through, it slides in easily, smoothly, the stretch almost blissful. 

The feeling once it‘s inside her along with Ashe is almost overwhelming. She feels so incredibly full, both of them buried deep inside her body, Widow‘s arms wrapped tightly around her and Ashe flush against her from behind, breasts pressing against her back. Hot and cold at the same time. Words of encouragement cooed in her ear in two different voices, a French accent and a Southern one. 

Sombra‘s mouth is hanging open, breath coming in hot, short bursts against Widow‘s shoulder. Somewhere along the way she found the strength to wind her arms around her girlfriend‘s neck. Her legs feel so wobbly underneath her that without the support, she thinks she would just collapse onto the mattress. 

This is nothing like the times Widow‘s taken her ass while she had a vibrator in her pussy. This is fuller, deeper, so much more absolute. Sombra can‘t remember ever feeling as completely under someone‘s control as this, and, completely contrary to her very nature, she relishes in every second of it. 

Ashe and Widow give her a few moments to adjust to the new sensation. Then they slowly start to move, very gently at first, short little thrusts into her that haven‘t quite found a common rhythm yet, but it‘s already enough to make Sombra grit her teeth as she does her best to relax into it. The fabric over Widow‘s crotch grinds against her clit with every movement, adding to the blissful feeling. Sombra can tell she won‘t be able to hold out long like this, and they‘ve barely even gotten started. 

As if she read her mind, Widow starts to pick up the pace a moment later, and Ashe swiftly joins her. They force Sombra‘s hips back and forth between them, leaving her without any freedom to move as they slowly synch up with one another until Ashe always pulls out the exact moment Widow slams herself deep into Sombra, and the other way around. Sombra whines, high pitched and desperate, instinctively tries to roll her hips into their thrusts but finds she always gets forced back the next moment. She‘s entirely at their mercy and it makes the heat build up in her gut even more.

Soon, they‘re both hammering into her at a quick, almost violent pace. Sombra can hear Widow‘s tiny growls and whines close to her ear, Ashe‘s heavy panting, and she can tell it‘s not just from exhaustion. Both of them must be unbearably close, the stimulation from the strap-ons enough to keep them going but not quite enough to send them over the edge; Sombra knows from her own experience. It‘s probably what makes them be so rough with her, nails digging into her waist, scratching hard at her skin, thrusts hard enough to ensure that she won‘t be walking anytime soon. 

Sombra lets out a strangled cry when Ashe‘s cock hits the right spot for the first time, and then over and over again after that. Waves of pleasure crash through her every time, making her eyes roll back in her head. 

„A- are you close, _chaton?_“, Widow almost groans into her ear, betraying just how hard she has to work to hold onto her self control. Sombra nods furiously. 

„No, say it“, Ashe snarls from behind her, slamming her hips into her just a little bit rougher, the slap of skin against skin filling the room. „I want to hear her say it.“ 

„Yes, I- I‘m so close“, Sombra whimpers, desperately trying to hold on, knowing she can‘t let go until she‘s given permission, no matter how bad she wants to. „I want to come, please- please let me-“ 

She can‘t see it, but she can picture Widow‘s vicious grin against her neck perfectly. She fucks into her faster, deeper, purposefully trying to keep pressure on Sombra‘s painfully swollen clit. 

„Let go“, she purrs, „come for us, _chérie_. Let us hear you scream.“ 

Ashe‘s teeth bite into her shoulder, and Widow‘s nails scratch down her back along her sensitive implants, and that‘s it - she‘s coming, coming, stars exploding in front of her vision, a desperate, garbled cry forcing itself from her throat as she clenches around both of the cocks inside her, legs spasming, chest heaving. Everything inside her feels like it‘s on fire, her blood, her belly, her lip that‘s bloody from being bitten down upon, her abused, twitching cunt. For a moment, she feels like she‘s about to black out, then catches her breath, only to suddenly realize that Widow and Ashe _are still fucking her_ and are showing no signs of stopping. She‘s hopelessly overstimulated, so much that it almost hurts, but she can‘t move and it still feels so good that she can do nothing but limply hang in their grip as they rail her, her thighs wet and sticky with her own arousal. 

Her cunt is still tight and clenching from her orgasm, and with the relentless pressure as it‘s forced open around Widow‘s cock and Ashe continues to pound into her ass it takes less than two minutes until Sombra comes again, even more violently this time, screaming into Widow‘s neck and shaking, skin slick with sweat. 

This time, they slow down, and Sombra lets out a grateful whimper. She doesn‘t think she would have been able to take much more. Instead, she lets herself be showered in affection as Widow strokes her hair and peppers kisses all over her face and Ashe murmurs into her ear what a good girl she is. Widow‘s hand reaches down between them and lightly pets at her clit to help her through the last aftershocks. As she and Ashe both pull out, the barely there friction is enough to suddenly force her into a third orgasm, much weaker than the previous two, but still enough to make her sob into Widow‘s shoulder as she weakly clenches around nothing. 

Widow undoes her harness and tosses it to the side before gently pulling Sombra down onto the mattress with her. She frames her face with her hands and kisses her, tender and loving, as her thumb wipes away the few stray tears that have collected on her lashes. 

„You did wonderful, _mon amour_“, she croons, „ _je suis tellement fiers de toi, lumière de ma vie._“ 

Sombra only understands about half of what she‘s saying, but it doesn‘t really matter. What counts much more is the adoring tone of voice in which she says it, how Widow‘s native language rolls off her tongue, sounding less like spoken words and more like a song. Sombra has always loved hearing her speak French. 

This, she thinks to herself as she sighs and snuggles closer, is just as good as what came before it. Widow is masterful at fucking her to within an inch of her life until she‘s nothing but a whimpering, trashing mess, but she‘s possibly even better at aftercare. Surprising, really, for a woman who supposedly feels nothing, but she‘s always so gentle with Sombra, so loving. It makes her feel safe. 

But they‘re interrupted by the sound of buckles clinking behind them. Widow abruptly sits up, eyes narrowing at Ashe, who was in the process of removing her own harness. 

„No, keep it on. I‘m not finished with you yet.“ 

Sombra doesn‘t have a spark of arousal left in her body - they‘ve fucked that out of her very successfully - but that doesn‘t mean she can‘t enjoy the view as Widow crawls over to Ashe and firmly pushes her down. Ashe stares up at her, looking a little dazed, but a broad grin plastered over her face nonetheless. 

„Knew you wouldn‘t be able to resist me, gorgeous.“ 

Widow lets out an annoyed huff, but reaches down between Ashe‘s legs anyway. Sombra pushes herself up and rolls over so she can get a better view just in time to see Widow plunging two fingers into Ashe without preamble. From what Sombra can see, it‘s not like Ashe would have needed it, she‘s completely drenched, and the deep groan that she lets out is quite telling in regards to how worked up she really is. 

Widow leans over her, bracing herself next to her head with one hand as the other works at Ashe‘s cunt. 

„God, you‘re so wet“, she says, and her tone has shifted completely. Gone is the velvety purr, instead she almost sounds like she‘s gloating, amber eyes sparking. Sombra can‘t help but grin. She thought Widow had gotten over the metaphorical dick measuring (rifle measuring?) contest with Ashe somewhere along the way, but it doesn‘t look like it after all. Well, if she still thinks she has something to prove, Sombra won‘t stop her. Ashe bucking her hips up to meet the broad strokes of Widow‘s hand, grimacing and grabbing the pillow behind her head as she gets closer to release, is too much of a nice view. 

„Come on“, Widow urges her on, pumping her fingers faster, thumb pressed to her clit. „You‘ve spent enough time burying yourself inside my girlfriend today to at least let me see you lose it one more time, don‘t you think?“ 

She bares her teeth like a predator, Ashe mimicking the gesture underneath her before reaching up with her free hand and roughly yanking her head down to pull her into a bruising kiss. Widow bites at her lips, and hard judging by how Ashe winces. But her breathing is growing heavier, faster, and Widow increases the pace, and a few moments later Ashe lets out a strangled whimper, frantically rolling her hips upward and arching her back as she comes. 

Widow laughs breathlessly. „Yes, there we go.“ She pulls her fingers out, slick and sticky with Ashe‘s arousal, and negligently wipes them on the bedsheets (doesn‘t suck them clean like she usually does with her, Sombra notes with some smugness). 

„Not so tough now, are you?“ 

Ashe doesn‘t respond, still too dazed from her orgasm, but she still manages to look surprised when Widow suddenly grabs the strap-on still attached to her hips and shuffles forward until she‘s positioned over it. 

„_Chérie_“, she says to Sombra, barely controlled lust in her voice, „get me another condom, would you? They‘re in the bag over there.“ 

She turns back to Ashe, staring her down with burning eyes. „I want to ride her.“ 

That image sounds appealing enough even to Sombra‘s fucked-out mind that she gets off the bed and skips over to the chair with the bag at once. She finds the opened pack of condoms without trouble and fishes one out before returning to the bed, climbing onto it and settling herself down behind Widow, chest pressed to her back. Widow has already pulled off the used condom and tossed it aside; Sombra decides to do her the courtesy of reaching around her and rolling the new one onto Ashe‘s dick for her. She‘s not sure Widow is coherent enough to do anything that requires steady hands right now. Her breath is coming at an almost normal human rate - which is to say, rapid by Widow‘s standards. Her skin is only slightly chilly to the touch, and when Sombra briefly dips her hand between her legs she realizes very quickly that Widow is not going to need lube for this. 

„_Merci_“, Widow murmurs. Sombra wraps her arms around her middle and presses a kiss to her shoulder. 

„Come on, _mami_, you‘ve earned this, don‘t you think?“ Her thumb is rubbing soothing circles into Widow‘s hip. Widow doesn‘t respond, just reaches down to line Ashe‘s cock up to her entrance, holds her breath, and slowly sinks down onto it, inch by torturous inch, until she‘s sitting fully in Ashe‘s lap, whimpering softly. 

After that, she doesn‘t exactly go slow, though. Once she‘s gotten used to the stretch, Widow starts picking up the pace almost immediately, rolling her hips in quick, deep circles while she throws herself up and down, bouncing herself on Ashe‘s cock. Sombra kisses at her neck, licking and sucking at the fragile skin, while one of her hands is busy on Widow‘s clit. It‘s painfully hard; Widow must be so pent up she can barely take it. 

Ashe, meanwhile, seems content to just lay back and enjoy the show, hands crossed behind her head, a lazy smile on her face. Widow would surely berate her for it if wasn‘t so desperate. She‘s being louder than usual, too, moaning freely, throwing her head back and resting it on Sombra‘s shoulder, endless hair pooling on the sheets below them. Sombra croons soft words of encouragement into her ear, knowing from experience it helps her along. 

„That‘s it, babe, let go. Just let it go. You gave it to me so well, you deserve your reward.“ She nibbles at Widow‘s earlobe, loving the whine it earns her. „Her cock feels good, doesn‘t it? Think this‘ll be enough for you?“ 

Sombra rubs her clit slightly faster, feels Widow jerk against her. She doesn‘t get a response, but Widow‘s body gives her away. Yes, yes, this will be adequate. Just a few more moments. 

Ashe has seemingly gotten her bearings enough to pitch her hips up a little, thrusting up into Widow. Widow lets out a noise that can only be described as a mewl. It‘s almost a little amusing how she gets when she‘s close to coming, so single-mindedly focused on her approaching release that she loses all her composure, even forgets her pride temporarily. She‘ll probably be embarrassed about it later, but right now, Sombra doesn‘t think she could care less. 

She feels Widow shaking in her arms, and knows she‘s about to release. Sombra brings her free hand up and turns Widow‘s head, pressing their lips together and swallowing Widow‘s cry when it finally hits her. She bites down on Sombra‘s bottom lip, chest heaving, legs twitching uncontrollably, erratically rolling her hips to ride it out. Sombra keeps gently massaging her clit, wringing her out until she finally comes to a shuddering halt after almost a full minute. 

Widow leans back heavily against her, body completely slack, still mounted on Ashe‘s cock. Her breathing is slowly regulating itself again, though her eyes are half-lidded, glassy. Sombra knows she‘ll be incoherent for a while to come. It may take Widow a long time to orgasm, but when she does... Sombra can‘t compare the experience to her own climaxes firsthand, of course, but from the looks of it, she thinks Widow must come so hard it simply makes her pass out. She‘ll take hours until there‘s any chance of her reaching another orgasm, which is why she held herself back until now. She wanted to see this encounter through to the end. 

Gently, Sombra helps her get off Ashe and lies down with her still in her arms. Widow immediately presses herself close, hiding her face in the crook of Sombra‘s neck while Sombra threads her fingers through her sweat-damp hair. 

Ashe sits up and gives them a slightly wary look. 

„Is that, uh, normal?“ 

Sombra grins. „Yeah. Weird human experimentation means she has a hard time coming, but when she does, she comes _really_ hard. She‘s okay, though. Just needs to rest a little.“ 

Ashe nods slowly. „Funny how that works.“ 

She does take off her harness now and tosses it next to where Widow‘s is still lying on the sheets, then gets up and walks over to where her clothes landed on the floor earlier. 

„Hey“, Sombra softly calls over to her as she picks up her underwear, „you know you don‘t have to leave yet, right? Maybe Widow was a little mean, but she won‘t say no to a bit of cuddling.“ 

Ashe gives her a look over her shoulder, then a smile that almost looks genuine. „Appreciate the offer, but no thanks. Don‘t wanna bother you two lovebirds.“ 

She clasps her bra shut and pulls the straps up over her shoulders. „I‘ll get out of your hair.“ 

Sombra shrugs with one shoulder. „Suit yourself.“ 

She watches absentmindedly as Ashe finishes dressing, still softly stroking Widow‘s hair. The woman seems to have fallen asleep for now, as she usually does. When she wakes up, she‘ll be in a very sappy, cuddly mood, seeking Sombra‘s closeness at every chance, but Sombra won‘t complain. It‘s cute, honestly. 

Ashe grabs her rifle from the table where it‘s still lying next to the Widow‘s Kiss and Sombra‘s submachine gun, then heads for the door. Before she‘s out, she turns back to Sombra one more time. 

„I had a good time, though“, she says. „Talon and Deadlock may not become the best of friends, but if y‘all ever happen to have business ‘round these parts again, feel free to give me a call. Just putting it out there.“ 

Sombra smirks. „I‘ll keep that in mind.“ 

Then Ashe is gone. A minute later, Sombra hears a car pulling out of the driveway and vanishing in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> translations: 
> 
> mon chaton - my kitten
> 
> araña - spider
> 
> ma belle - beautiful
> 
> tu vas le prendre comme une bonne fille, n‘est-ce pas? - you will take it like a good girl, won't you?
> 
> dios mio - oh my god
> 
> mon amour - my love 
> 
> je suis tellement fiers de toi, lumière de ma vie - i'm so proud of you, light of my life
> 
> also, in case you were wondering, yes sombra is trans in this!


End file.
